We Belong Together
by penpaperpencil
Summary: What happens when Rachel starts dating Finn's older brother Daniel Hudson? Would Finchel still happen? Read and find out. Main pairing Finchel.AU.Please R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys this is my new endeavor in writing a glee fic. Please bear with me and criticism is gladly accepted. So, enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of it's character. But I do own one character.**

**We Belong Together**

**Summary: Rachel and Finn are best friends and neighbor from their childhood days. Rachel is the one of the most popular girl in school because she is the head cheerio and Finn is in the football team but he is not the quarterback. They are both in glee club with Finn's older brother the quarterback of the football team Daniel. What happens when Rachel starts to date Daniel? Read to find out.**

**Chapter 1**

Rachel Berry was the first head of the cheerios of the William McKinley High School who was a freshman and she was one of the most popular girl in school. She was also in glee club with her best friend Finn Hudson. They knew each since they were in kindergarten. He also lived right across her street. Everything in her life was nearly perfect, she was the head-cheerio, had an amazing best friend, had a brilliant voice, was amazingly beautiful but she was single. But it didn't matter because Finn would always be there to keep her company. Even her father didn't mind with him being around. He would always come to her house regularly after school and would stay there until dinner time. At first she would always ask him to have dinner with them but he always said that he hated vegan food so after sometime she stopped asking. They always went to school together in his truck.

Today was a normal day for Rachel Berry. She woke up did her morning routine, ate breakfast, hopped inside Finn's truck and went to school. But today something was different Finn was extremely silent normally he would greet her good morning and hop outside to open the door for her but today he hadn't said a word to her and she knew if she asked him what was wrong he would just ignore the question off. After reaching school he parked the truck and entered the school. As they entered the hallway and went to her locker, Finn's older brother was standing there. When he saw them he waved at them.

"Good morning Rachel" He said smiling.

"Good morning to you too but what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I wanted to walk you to your class. Is it okay if I walk you to your class?" He asked. After saying that he looked at Finn and nodded his head.

"Goodbye Daniel, goodbye Rach see you in class" He said after seeing Daniel nodding his head at him and went to his own locker. Rachel nodded her head and took her books out and they started to walk towards her class. There was a silence between them.

"So Rachel did you think of any song to perform during glee" he said breaking the silence between them.

"Yes there are number of songs in my mind right now" She replied. The rest of the walk was in silence. And when she was about to enter the class he grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing Daniel" She asked surprised.

"I wanted to ask you something" She nodded and he continued "Will you go out with me?" He asked sheepishly.

"What?" she asked flabbergasted.

"I said will you go out with me" He repeated.

"I-I-I can't you are Finn's older brother, so it would be awkward to go out with your best friend's brother" She said stuttering.

"No I asked Finn and he said he was okay with us dating" A moment of silence filled between them. "Look Rachel if you don't want to go out with me I comple.." He said breaking the silence but was cut off by her.

"Okay I'll go out with you if Finn's okay with it" She said. She didn't like Daniel in that way, sure she had a crush on him but that was when she was 8 years old and she got over it. But she was hurt that Finn was okay with them going out and the worst part was that she didn't even knew why she was hurt.

"Okay then I'll pick you up tonight at 7" He said excitedly.

"Okay and I should probably get to class before Mr. Smith comes" She said.

"Yeah I should also go, I don't wanna be late for class" He said and left. Sighing she entered the class thinking how could Finn do this to her? How could he be okay with her and Daniel dating? She didn't even know why she was mad at Finn. And then reality hit her like she was hit by a truck that she was in love with him. 'No no no you can't just love your best friend' she thought darkly. But deep inside she knew it was the truth. Deeply lost in her own world she didn't notice Mr. Smith enter the class.

* * *

On the other hand Finn was in a very bad mood. Last night when Daniel told him that he was going to ask Rachel out, he felt heartbroken because he knew she had a crush on Daniel since she was 8 but he didn't even know why he felt heartbroken. He knew she was going to say yes when Daniel asks her out. When Daniel asked him last night if he was okay with him asking her out, he had said yes. Then why was he feeling heartbroken and he felt bad about not even speaking with Rachel this morning. He knew he needed to apologize to Rachel but what would he say to her about being angry with her for a reason he didn't even know.

When he spotted Rachel during lunch he went to her to said "Hi Rach, I'm sorry about this morning. I know it was rude and I wanted to speak with you but I was in a very bad mood."

"It's okay Finn, I know you were in a very bad mood, it was evident on your face" She said smilingly.

"Cool then. I wanna make it up to you so do you have any plans tonight?" He asked.

"Yes, me and Daniel are going out tonight" She said and Finn's face fell.

"Good for you then" He said angrily and then ran towards the opposite direction leaving her alone.

When he got out of her sight, he was still furious and was trembling in anger. He saw Santana a fellow glee club member come up to him.

"Hi Finn" She said.

"Hi" He said back. Santana was saying something to him but he was lost in his 'Angry at Rachel' world thinking "how could she say yes to go out with Daniel? How could she do this to me when I love her? What no no I don't love her, I can't love my best friend" He was thinking so hard about how could he love his best friend, he didn't even realize Santana was in front of him calling his name.

"Finn" She yelled breaking his thought. "So what do you say Yes or No?"

"What-What do you mean?" He asked sheepishly.

"I said will you go out with me tonight?" She said annoyed.

"Okay then I'll pick you up at 7 tonight" He said without thinking.

"Okay then I'll be waiting" She said smiling seductively and walked the other way leaving him alone.

He didn't even know why he said yes to Santana. But when he thought about Rachel his fury came back and he went towards his next class. Lost in his own thought he didn't even realize someone was spying over him and it was the same with Rachel, someone was spying over her too without her knowledge.

* * *

**So how was it did you like it? Hate it? Please review, even the meanest review will be gladly appreciated.**

**Till next time then bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys thank you for subscribing/ favouriting/ reviewing this story. I was so happy to see so many emails in my account. Thank you so much.**

**Now on with the story. This chapter is mostly a filler chapter for the future chapters so please don't get mad about it. Criticism is also gladly accepted so please review. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I hate this, it makes me depressed. I do not own Glee and any of its character and never ever will. But I do own one character.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

'What just happened? Why was Finn angry with me? Maybe I should just apologize to him? No, I didn't do anything wrong so why should I apologize to him? He should apologize to me for being an idiot and acting rudely.' Rachel thought after Finn left angrily. She was so lost in her own thought that she didn't even realized someone was spying on her and eavesdropped on their conversation.

The mysterious eavesdropper took his phone out dialed the first number on the contact list. After the third ring the other line picked up and he said "Objective 1 complete" and shut the phone and walked away.

Thinking Rachel started to walk towards locker to take out books for her next class. When she reached her locker she took her books and started to walk towards her class.

* * *

After reaching the class she saw Finn sitting inside the class in his sit and she started to walk towards him. She sat down next to him, apparently they always sat next to each other. Neither exchanged any words and they didn't even look at each other. Finn was staring at his book without blinking and Rachel was playing with her hands. It was a very awkward moment for two best friends. Soon their Spanish teacher who was also the head of Glee club, Mr. Schuester entered the class. All the students greeted him and he greeted them back.

"Now I've an assignment or you guys, you must complete it till next Monday" He said. The students started groaning but he continued "Now now no need to be grumpy y'all, it will be a fun assignment." Rachel threw her hands in a way like she wanted to ask a question. Seeing this Mr. Schue asked her if she had a question.

"Yes Mr. Schue, what do we have to do for the assignment" She asked him.

"I was getting there Rachel" He said. "Now for the assignment you will be paired into two and you must do research about each other" He continued.

"What type of research Mr. Schue?" Tina a fellow glee clubber asked.

"By research I meant that you will have to find out about each other's like and dislikes and write a two page essay about it in Spanish" Hearing this the student started to groan again. Hearing the noise he started again "Common guys this won't be hard and I've given you a one week time. It's a plenty of time to complete it."

"But Mr. Schue we have to write it in Spanish so it is obviously hard" Kurt another student who was in glee club said.

"Okay no more complaining now, otherwise you'll get zero for the assignment" He said angrily.

"But please Mr. Schue it is hard and can't we just do a one page essay" Rachel begged.

"No Rachel" He said sternly.

"Please Mr. Schue" She said through puppy's eyes. When he looked around, the other student were also giving him the same look while muttering please.

"Okay okay no need to give me those puppy's eye" He said giving up. "Now I've already decided the pairs so I'll call out the names of the pairs" He said.

Rachel and Finn were paired up with each other. And soon the bell rang the students started to walk out of the class. Finn and Rachel started to walk out after all the student were gone.

"Wait Rachel. I wanted to ask you something." He said grabbing her wrist.

"Okay" She said nodding her head.

"When can we work on our assignment? Because tonight I have a date with Santana and you are going out with Daniel and tomorrow I have football practice so…" He said trailing off.

'What he is going on a date with Santana? Good for him but why am I having this funny feeling in my stomach? I am not jealous am I' She started thinking. Not even listening to what Finn was saying.

"Rachel" He said when she didn't respond, he repeated it but this time a little louder and it worked her thoughts were broken.

"What were you saying?" She asked sheepishly.

"I was saying when are we doing our assignment" He repeated.

"What about the day after tomorrow, Wednesday" She said.

"Okay then it's on Wednesday, I'll come over your place" He said and she said okay.

"Okay then I'll see you after school in Glee club. Bye" He said and left the class. She also started to walk out the class saying bye to Mr. Schue who was still in class.

* * *

**So did you like it? Hate it? Sorry about this chapter being short, it was a filler chapter so i had to shorten it a bit. And the next chapter will be the date chapter. And I think I won't be able to put it up till next week because from tomorrow I won't be at home and I don't have a laptop. So I hope you can forgive me and I'll try to put it ASAP next week. Please review. All kinds of criticism is gladly accepted.**

**Till next time, Bye.**


	3. Authors Note

**Hi guys. I'm sorry about this but I will not complete this story because my grandmother is sick, I mean really really sick and I am depressed all day long. She's 77+ years old and she has serious case of Aasthma and doctor said that her lungs are not functioning properly. I love her and don't want to lose her**

**I have lost my motivation and I'm not being able to concentrate, so I'll not write any fics for the time being. I hope you all can forgive me, and I'm crying like a girl while writing this.**

**Again I'm sorry and thank you.**

**Bye  
**


End file.
